Mi ángel Guardian
by HTD Hyu-chan
Summary: Si el es la rencarnación de un angel ¿entonces quien es ella? Para él otro angél, pero solo es el demonio de los celos quien se a encarnado en la amante de un angél, sus ancestros lo sabian y creyeron a verce desecho de la maldicion pero no fue así, ¿el amor es suficiente para combatir al mal mas aterrador de una relación?
1. Tú ángel

**Declaimer: Los personajes de naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, este fic participa en el concurso "mundo alterno" del grupo de facebook Mundo "Fanfiction Naruhina".**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Pareja principal: Naruto &amp; Hinata.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**PD: posible mala ortografia.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**One Shot: Mi ángel ****Guardián**

* * *

Era un día cansado, estaba realmente agotado me sentía fatigado y lo único que quería era descansar, ya era tarde y tenia que dormir al día siguiente iría a mi nueva escuela en konoha, no estaba muy emocionado por ello pero tenia que fingir ya que a mi padre le avían dado un puesto muy importante en una nueva empresa asociada a la empresa Hyuga y sabia que nos iría mejor, no digo que fuéramos pobres, pero este año me había portado bien y una pantalla plana con HD se vería de lujo en mi habitación ya que esta estaba muy grande y cómoda, y un deportivo del año ya que el que tenia era del año pasado y tenia planeado venderlo y comprarme uno mejor.

Afortunadamente yo había tronado con Temari un mes después de que nos dieran la noticia a mi y mis hermanas Karin he Ino que nos mudaríamos, Karin se resigno pues apenas avía iniciado su relación con Jugo, y bueno Ino le daba lo mismo, para ella era mejor ya que avía quedado mal con su ex novio Shikamaru, así que la única afectada fue Karin.

Yo era el mayor de los tres, bueno solo le ganaba a Ino por unos minutos ya que somos fulanos tenia 19 años pero aun seguía en la prepa ya que en la escuela era pésimo y siempre estaba reprobando materias por eso me atrase tanto y me quede en tercero de prepa, Ino me rebaso y ella ya estaba para la universidad como doctora, y Karin estaba cursando segundo de prepa y también le interesaba la medicina, pero a mi interesaban otras cosas, yo sabía tocar la guitarra, el bajo y la batería ya que en la secundaria se me metió la loca idea de una banda con unos locos amigos, pero como salí bajo de promedio en tercer año me vi obligado por mis padres a dejarla y ahora me interesaban los deportes mi favorito el basquetbol.

Tenia planeado meterme al equipo de basquetbol en la escuela nueva y conseguir una beca pero era pésimo en la matemáticas y siempre reprobaba la materia y me la pasaba en cursos intensivos mi mama se sintió orgullosa cuando vio que pase este año con 6 esa pésima materia, le saque provecho a la relación que tenia con Temari pues ella era buenísima en las matemáticas pero pésima enseñando aun así se me quedo algo de sus esfuerzos.

Siempre avía estudiado en una escuela de gobierno pero mi papa insistió y nos inscribió en una de paga así que me avía un puesto mi nuevo uniforme que a simple vista se veía caro y lo era 25000 yenes por cada prenda, en total eran 4 prendas el pantalón negro, el chaleco color negro, la camiseta blanca con el emblema de la escuela en una esquina bordado y el sudadera azul marino, y una banda con el emblema de la escuela extra que no las podíamos acomodar en donde quisiera pensé que se me vería genial en la cabeza y así fue, ya era hora de ir a la escuela.

—Karin date prisa o te dejo ttebayo— le grite a mi hermana que ya se avía tardado en bajar.

—ya voy, ya voy—dijo mientras bajaba las escaleras.

El uniforme de ella era igual al mío a excepción de su falda que era de cuadritos entrelazados blanco con negro y gris, ella se acomodo la banda en su brazo izquierdo.

—por dios Karin mejor ya solo déjate las bragas— le dije viendo lo corto de su falda, eso si yo era muy cuidadoso con mis hermanas y no permitirá que cualquiera tío con pantalones las estuviera manoseando, era como sobre protector pues así me habían criado mis padres, "siempre cuida a las damas en especial a tus hermanas" era lo que siempre me decía mi padre Minato.

—n-no fue mi c-culpa m-mi mama no me dio a m—medir la falda- me dijo roja como un tomate.

—hmp…como podré cuidarte si tu provocas a los hombres…dile a mama que te cambie la falda mmm una de monja se te vería mejor—le dije con mis sonrisa zurrona que siempre ago.

–URUZAI– me grito mientras me pegaba en mi cabeza con todas sus fuerzas con una venita en su cabeza haciendo que mi cara tocara el piso— YA VAMONOS QUE ES TARDE— volvió a gritar mientras se subía al copiloto de mi deportivo.

—Karin…que mala eres…eso me dolió mucho—le decía mientras me paraba y me frotaba mi cabecita rodee el carro y me subí, nos dirigimos al colegio.

—kosu… solo a mis padres se les ocurre inscribirnos cuando las clases ya han iniciado, ni siquiera termine de limpiar mi habitación— dijo Karin un poco molesta.

—jajajaja eso no es todo sino que el semestre en las escuelas de paga es más largo jajaja—me dije burlándome de su comentario.

-solo espero que no vuelvas a cursar tercero y te toque con migo- me dijo echándome una mirada desaprobatoria.

—no te preocupes Karin subiré mi promedio veras que seré tan way como mi padre ttebayo— le dije con una mano en pecho.

—eso espero, mira ya llegamos—

—woooooo, este colegio es enorme— dije mientras le echaba un vistazo al enorme portón que abría sus puertas dándonos la bienvenida, pase con mi deportivo rojo pero este se quedo corto, había autos de varios modelos inclusive del mismo año que el mío pero que eran mejores modelos.

—Naruto recuerda que tenemos que ir con la directora para que nos de nuestro horarios—.

—sí, sí, si deja me estaciono— me estacione y nos dirigimos a dirección.

Al entrar fuimos el centro de atención fue realmente incomodo pasar por lo pasillo de ese enorme colegio hasta dirección, ya que éramos nuevos, era obvio tener las miradas de todos cuando pasábamos, pude ver a Karin como escondía su rojo rostro con sus libros, trate de bajarlo por la fuerza pero solo conseguí que esta me mordiera la mano discretamente, empecé a escuchar silbidos de piropos todos eran de hombres pensé que se dirigían a Karin voltee para ver quiénes eran los tipos atrevidos que se atrevían a serle algo tan descortés a mi hermana, cuando voltee pude ver que todas las miradas se dirigían ahora a una linda chica, era un poco bajita, su cabello era negro azulado, largo tanto que casi le llegaba a la cintura, sus ojos eran color perla y su piel era blanca, tan blanca como la nieve tenía una figura perfecta y su uniforme le sentaba bien a su cuerpo, su banda la tenía en el cuello, realmente era muy bonita.

Se detuvo frente a un casillero y empezó a sacar montones de libros y libretas, después de cerrarlo un tipo de cabello rojo se le acerco por atrás y le toqueteo el trasero, me asombre de aquel acto, pensé que la chica haría algo pero ella solo se quedo parada.

—feliz cumpleaños número 18… ¡perra!—le dijo aquel chico en voz alta, después se reunió con su grupo de amigos y empezó a reír en voz alta, la escuela entera le siguió, ella simplemente cerro su casillero con fuerza y salió lo más rápido que pudo, al pasar a lado de nosotros, juro haber visto sus hermosos ojos perlados llenarse de un liquido cristalino.

—jajaja… esa chica… ¿Cómo se llama?—pregunto una chica que estaba a lado de nosotros a sus amigas.

—Hinata… pero todos la conocen como Hiputa… jajaja—rio una de ellas—debe ser igual de perra que su

Hermana —volvió a reír aquella chica.

—mejor nos alejamos de ella o pensaran que somos iguales a ella—dijo otra.

—_Hinata, que lindo nombre_— pensé en ese momento.

Ya en la dirección.

-así que ustedes son los hermanos Uzumaki ¿no es así?

-hai- contestamos al unísono.

-bueno espero que presenten un buen desempeño a y ¿Naruto?- se dirigió a mi.

-h-hai-

-te asignaremos un tutor de matemáticas para arreglar ese problemita, tu padre me contó que fue un milagro que hallas pasado, Pásate mañana en la tarde por mi oficina, y… esfuércense por estar a la altura del colegio de Konoha- hizo una pausa y dio la orden de entrar a dos profesores- ellos serán sus profesores y tutores de clase… si tienen dudas acudan con ellos o con migo-.

—hola mucho gusto mi nombre es Hatake Kakashi y seré su profesor de historia— se presento ante nosotros y nos dirigió una sonrisa forzada, el hombre tenía el cabello plateado y un cubre bocas tapaba su boca—

—un gusto—dijo Karin con una reverencia y después me obligo a hacer lo mismo jalando mi cuello asía abajo.

—u-un gusto—dije reverenciado.

—yo soy Anko su profesora de biología—dijo tan fría que traje saliva y sin que Karin me obligara yo me incline.

—un placer Anko-sensei-—me intimide tanto que casi le suelto "Anko-sensei-sama" pero me aguante.

—bien Anko, Kakashi llévenlos a sus respectivas aulas— dio la orden la directora.

—disculpe directora quisiera hacerle una pregunta— dijo repentinamente Karin.

—Adelante—autorizo la directo.

— ¿Por qué hay una chica que se deja manosear por los hombres?—pregunto sin prudencia Karin, pero al parecer esa pregunta llamo la atención de la directora y los profesores.

—Te refieres a Hyuga Hinata… ¿verdad?—acertó la directora, esperen un minuto… ¿Hyuga?—esa chica… si esta escuela es la número 1 en toda Japón es porque ella sobrepaso la calificación máxima… pero… esa pobre chica está marcada por su familia— dijo con el rostro sombrío.

— ¿Marcada?—pregunte extrañado.

—No puedo decirte más… ¿Por qué no se lo preguntan ustedes mismos?—nos sugirió la directora.

—Hyuga Hinata estará en el mismo salón que Uzumaki Naruto—informo Kakashi-sensei.

—ahí lo tienes—contesto la directora.

—gracias Tsunade-sama—dijo Karin haciendo una reverencia.

—dejen las formalidades por favor—dijo con una sonrisa.

Grave error porque no lo pude evitar.

-—si es así, nos vemos ba-chan-—solo sentí como Karin me golpeaba nuevamente y me jalaba de la oreja.

—TU NUNCA ENTIENDES VERDAD…DEJA DE COMPORTARTE COMO UN NIÑO CHIQUITO Y YA MADURA — me gritaba mientras me jalaba de la oreja y me llevaba fuera de la oficina.

—b-ba-chan— un tic en ojo le había aparecido a la directora, mientras que a Kakashi y a Anko les resbalaba una gotita de sudor en la nuca.

* * *

Kakashi-sensei me había enseñado mi casillero, note que alado estaba el casillero de aquella chica, en ella había una nota, me tome la molestia de tomarla y la leí.

_"perra"_

Decía aquella nota, fruncí el seño y arrugue la nota, esto de verdad me hacia enojar.

* * *

Casi sentí lastima de mi hermana cuando se fue con la loca de Anko-sensei, pero no podía hacer nada, llegamos al aula C-3 que se encontraba en el tercer piso de uno de los tantos edificios de la escuela.

—ohao mis lindos estudiantes— oí decirle a los alumnos, ahora mis nuevos compañeros de clase.

—LLEGO TARDE DE NUEVO— volví escuchar gritar a una bola de estudiantes enojados.

—gomen… pero es que— estaba a punto de excusarse.

—ya sabemos, ya sabemos,"me perdí en el camino de la vida"- fue interrumpido por un chico.

—Admita que estaba leyendo libros eróticos otra vez— dijo otro.

—He…como…cuando…quien les dijo que yo-se escucho un Kakashi preocupado luego se acomodo la voz-

Ejem eso no importa hoy les tengo a un nuevo compañero de clase, por favor pasa — después de oír eso deslice la puerta y entre, mire al frente y me tope con un Kakashi sonrojado, mire alado y Observe a mis nuevos compañeros- su nombre es Naruto Namikaze y este año estudiara con nosotros, por favor toma asiento—y señalo el lugar vacío que estaba al fondo en la esquina me sorprendí al ver que alado de aquel lugar estaba esa linda chica ojiperla, le esboce una sonrisa, pero ella me ignoro por completo.

—Atrás del culo fácil—dijo una chica en voz alta, todos empezaron reír y ella oculto su rostro.

—Todo el mundo guarde silencio—ordeno Kakashi, me senté atrás de ella, en toda la clase no pude hacer otra cosa más que mirar a aquella chica que parecía sufrir por dentro.

* * *

Pasaron los días y el trato hacía es chica era detestable, tanto que de verdad me hacía enojar, socializar con las personas siempre se me fue fácil, pero no se me apetecía hablar con aquella gente que solo la manoseaban en cualquier momento, pero más me molestaba que ella no hiciera nada, al pasar los días solo pensaba en ella , tanto que siempre de camino a casa solo pensaba en aquella chica, un día la vi salir del salón de clases dirigiéndose a la salida de la escuela tomando ¿el autobús? Si es de una familia de prestigio ¿Por qué toma el autobús?

— ¡Naruto!—Ino salió inesperadamente de su auto, ¿Cuándo llego?— ¿Dónde está Karin?—pregunto emocionada.

—Aun no sale—le conteste sin perder de vista el autobús, vi que el letrero decía "x bosque de Konoha".

—bueno no importa… hoy es noche de chicas y me llevare a Karin… ¡iremos de compras!… dile a mi padre que llegaremos tarde a la cena de presentación con los Hyuga—grito emocionada aun qe no le prestaba atención a lo que decía.

— ¿Entonces tu esperas a Karin?—pregunte con prisa, quería alcanzar a la chica

—si yo la llevo a casa—mientras sacaba de su bolso su teléfono celular y escribía un mensaje supongo que para Karin.

— Bien —sin despedirme de ella corrí a mi auto y salí del colegio lo más rápido que pude, el autobús venia girando en una esquina y tire de la palanca acelerando más.

El autobús se detuvo en un callejón muy peligroso para una señorita, justamente ella bajo del autobús.

* * *

_Prov. Hinata_

Era una mañana fría como siempre, me levante y me puse mis pantuflas para ir directo al baño a asearme he ir a la escuela, no tenía muchos ánimos, en realidad no tenía ni la más mínima intención de ir a la escuela, no tenía ganas de nada, hace unos días fue mi cumpleaños número 18, realmente no estaba emocionada sabía el regalo de cumpleaños que me daría mi familia, y no era el mejor de todos.

Aquel día un chico que me toqueteo el trasero mientras sacaba mis libros del casillero, me entere que se llamaba Nagato y que era de quinto semestre. Pero no me importo en lo absoluto, aun que suene mal, ya estaba acostumbrada a estos tratos.

—hoy nos presentaremos con mi nuevo socio… Namikaze Minato, llega temprano y has un esfuerzo por comportarte como se debe— fueron mi _"buenos días" _por parte de mi padre antes de salir de casa.

Subí al autobús de siempre, odiaba usar mi coche porque siempre que lo llevo a la escuela lo ensucian de porquería y media, no me gusta tener chofer, prefiero el transporte público, cualquiera diría que para ser una heredera tendría que tener mayor seguridad, pero si yo desapareciera un día a mi padre le daría lo mismo, a excepción de hoy por su estúpida presentación.

Al llegar a la escuela inmediatamente empezaron a chiflarme y gritar cosa y media, todo dirigido a mí, pero yo… estaba acostumbrado.

Hoy había sido un día común y corriente para mí, todos los días era agredida por mis compañeros de clase y de otras más como Nagato.

La escuela era aburrida absolutamente, todos los temas me los sabía de memoria, durante un tiempo mi meta fue superar a todos y demostrar que yo era diferente a _ellos_ pero estaba pensando seriamente en dejarlo, aun que me esfuerce nunca cambiara la forma en la que todo el mundo me ve.

Un chico nuevo se sentaba atrás de mí, y durante todas las clases no dejo de verme, lo sé porque sentía su mirada en mi nuca, lo más seguro es que piense mal de mí, los rumores en esta escuela definitivamente son rápidos, así que decidí ignorarlo.

Hoy al salir de clases tome el mismo autobús de siempre, aun que mi padre me dijo que llegara temprano a esa horrenda mansión que según él se llama "hogar", decidí bajar antes, cada viernes asía lo mismo, me bajaba antes caminaba 2 cuadras más y me internaba en el bosque de konoha, aun que hoy era Lunes se me apeteció ir a "mi lugar", yo amaba ese lugar, a qui me podía sentir especial y única, ya que solamente yo conocía este lugar tan pacifico.

En el cual había un rio hermoso con una cascada de agua azul, me gustaba sentarme a la orilla del aquel rio y ponerme a pensar, y esta vez no fue la excepción.

Si algún día alguien me preguntara ¿Qué piensas de tu mundo o sociedad? Yo contestaría algo como:

Somos seres inferiores y despreciables, necesitamos depender de alguien más para poder sobrevivir a este mundo de avaricia, lleno de odio, desprecio, ira y tristeza, en un mundo donde solo habita la traición, donde las familias felices son solo un cuento de hadas en el que quisieras estar, donde solo existe la supervivencia del más fuerte y el más débil llega a sobrevivir porque depende de alguien más, en este mundo solo puedes vivir tranquilo pisoteando a los demás como simples cucarachas , despreciar a los que menos tienen y besarle el culo a los grandes empresarios como lo hace el gobierno, pero como si alguien fuera a pedir mi opinión.

Aun que suene mal aborrezco a mi familia, mi padre no era la excepción ante aquel sentimiento, desde pequeña lo he visto apoderarse de las pertenencias de gente necesitada y cambiarlas por dinero, dinero con el que se compra todo lo que él quiera y nadie le dice nada, durante un tiempo yo gozaba de esos lujos, pero cuando supe cómo consigue aquel dinero y que algún día yo sería la responsable de ese horrible negocio me negué, al parecer esto le molesto tanto que casi termina desheredándome, pero me dio lo mismo. Nunca pensé que mi padre tomaría medidas drásticas ante mi comportamiento.

—Este lugar es muy peligroso ¿no crees?—me sobresalte al escuchar esa voz, me sorprendía que alguien conociera este lugar. Lo ignore por completo al ver que era el chico nuevo de la academia, se sentó a mi lado.

—hola… mi nombre es…—

—Uzumaki Naruto—termine su presentación, pero no dije nada más, el desconcertado dirigió su vista al lago, subí mis piernas hasta mi rostro y desvié mi mirada hacia la cascada, cerré los ojos y me dedique a escuchar el sonido del agua al caer, pero el volvió hablar preguntándome algo con lo fue muy directo.

— ¿Por qué dejas que te toquen así?— abrí mis ojos como plato— estoy seguro que no lo haces por gusto, se ve que no eres de ese tipo—estaba dispuesta a decirle que no le importaba y que se metiera en sus asuntos y que me dejara en paz, pero… no sé porque tuve la sensación de… desahogarme con él y contarle lo que mi padre… me había hecho.

—antes de que todo esto empezara… yo tenía una amiga… su nombre era Sakura… de verdad la quería mucho y nos cuidábamos entre las dos… ella quería salir con un tipo, Uchiha Sasuke, realmente estaba enamorada de él pero él no se interesaba en ella, cuando entramos a la academia Uchiha Sasuke empezó a mostrar un gran interés en mi y Sakura se molesto mucho conmigo por eso, aun que a mí no me gustaba Sasuke pero ella no podía entender eso y decidió que ya no podíamos al ver lo distanciadas que estábamos empezaron los rumores y en todos yo quedaba como la zorra que traiciono a su amiga—mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas.

— ¿Por eso te tratan así?—me pregunto el rubio yo negué con la cabeza.

—eso solo fue el comienzo… tiempo después Sasuke se me declaro frente a todos pero él no me dijo que yo le gustaba el me dijo que me amaba… yo lo rechace y eso le molesto mucho, al día siguiente, en cada rincón de la escuela… había fotografías mías y de él donde él y yo… —apreté con fuerza mis nudillos y me cara se puso roja de furia al recordar esas fotografías falsas donde él y yo estábamos teniendo relaciones sexuales—Sakura se molesto mucho conmigo y si nuestra relación hubiese tenido esperanza alguna… se fue por el caño… Sakura se fue de la escuela al año siguiente… y todos afirmaron que fue por mi culpa… aun que yo sabía que no era verdad… de un día para otro los hombres empezaron a tratarme de esa manera y las mujeres solo hablaban mal de mí—.

— ¿Por qué no te cambiaste de escuela?—pregunto el rubio.

—mi padre no me lo permitió—

— ¿por qué?

—Por que fue mi padre él que le pago a Sasuke para hacer todo eso—conteste con rabia, él abrió los ojos como plato, pude ver su expresión de confusión, ¿por qué un padre aria eso? Yo también me preguntaba lo mismo.

—Mi padre quería controlarme para ser la heredera ya que mis hermanos no son aptos para aquel cargo—.

—¿Por qué no?—me pregunto casi a gritos.

—Mi hermano Neji se reveló ante mi padre… también estaba en desacuerdo… él fue egoísta conmigo y con Hanabi y se fue de la casa… lo último que supe de él es que asalto una joyería y ahora está en la cárcel cumpliendo una sentencia de 20 años… aun que estoy segura que también fue mi padre el que causo todo… mi hermana Hanabi se caso muy joven, mi padre no hizo mucho en su caso y me dejo a mí la herencia de su empresa obligándome a hacer lo que él diga cuando él diga—finalice casi con lagrimas con mis ojos.

—mi padre no permitiría tal cosa… en realidad ni siquiera permitirían que te tratáramos como lo hacen los demás… me preocupas al igual que a mi hermana Karin y ambos queremos ayudarte se que dirás que es imposible pero quiero hacerlo, no importa las consecuencias—me aseguro, sus ojos eran tan azules, casi como el mismísimo cielo, sus cabellos eran rubios como los rayos del sol y su piel tostada, desde hace mucho tiempo que no me fijaba en los chicos y no les daba un criterio decente la mayoría eran asqueroso y inmaduros para mí, pero él parecía ser diferente, a simple vista no parecía majadero o que le gustara sobrepasarse con las chicas y el hecho de querer ayudarme me hacía verlo de otra manera, pero no podía confiar en él, no del todo, no podía confiar en él.

—por favor… confía en mí—le pidió el rubio—déjame ser… tu ángel guardián—me sorprendí por sus palabras, solamente había una persona que me decía eso "yo soy tu ángel guardián" pero mi madre había muerto hace años y yo me quede desprotegida, mis ojos se inundaron de lagrimas una vez más, él me tomo la mano, se sentía cálida y me hacía sentir protegida—prometo no lastimar…prometo protegerte ante todo… prometo ser tu consolación… prometo no dejarte sola—levante mi vista y lo vi directamente a los ojos, las ganas de llorar me ganaron y me acurruque en su pecho él me permitió llorar en su regazo y tubo la molestia de susurrarme al oído que todo estaba bien, por primera vez después de hace mucho tiempo sentí algo en mi corazón que no era odio ni rencor y mucho menos tristeza.

Esa sensación de paz volvió a mí y la seguridad de tener… un ángel guardian.

* * *

**Este fic no lo anuncie por falta de tiempo, espero y les guste y únanse al grupo, es muy bueno y encuentras buenos fics :D**

**La pregunta del millon... **

**Merece reviews?**


	2. Confía en mi

**¡OHAO! ¡KONNICHIWA! ¡COMBAWA!**

**A la hora que estén viendo esto xD**

**Ammmmm en definitiva me tarde mucho con este fic... Gomenasai **

**bueno como algunos me exigieron la conti aquí se las traigo **

**pero como ya lo explique en mi perfil la tercera parte estará hasta finales de febrero o a principios de marzo**

**EXAMEN DE ADMISIÓN**

**me tengo que poner a estudiar u.u**

**por cierto aqui voy a aplicar una manera de poner interbalos de silencio y es:**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Les dijo para que no se confundan**

**sin más los dejo con la conty**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_Los finos trajes, los hermosos vestidos, las carísimas joyas, los lujosos autos y la fina repostería, un sinfín de cosas con las cuales ella no encajaba, no le agradaban en lo absoluto y podría decir una y otra vez que las odiaba, pero ahí se encontraba ella, sentada con la mirada baja viendo al piso que a su parecer era más interesante que esa tonta "reunión" a la que su padre la había obligado a ir._

_Sin mucho tiempo para cambiarse, en cuanto regreso a casa tomo el primer vestido negro que vio en su armario, se desenredo el cabello y se puso los primeros zapatos que vio, sin maquillaje, sin joyas que presumir, sin un vestido nuevo que lucir, siendo simplemente un cero a la izquierda en esa aburrida fiesta._

_Un mesero se le acerco con una copa de vino, Hinata la rechazo amablemente y el mesero antes de retirarse le dejo una nota enviada por su "santo" progenitor._

_La tomo con desdén y la leyó haciendo una mueca._

_"Te dije claramente que te pusieras el vestido que estaba en tu cama… por una vez en tu vida compórtate y ven a presentarte como es debido"_

_Escrito con puño y letra de su padre. _

_Suspiro con cansancio y busco con la mirada a su padre, no tardo mucho en encontrar su larga cabellera café, su padre la miraba discretamente y con los ojos le decía que se acercara, se levanto de su asiento y camino donde se encontraba, un hombre de ojos blancos y cabello grisáceo se acerco a Hinata y con cierta confianza la tomo de la mano_

_—Disculpa bella dama me parece que se le cayó esto—dijo el hombre con una voz seductora enseñándole un pañuelo blanco._

_—S-se equivoca eso no es mío—Contesto la Hyuga mientras examinaba al sospechoso._

_— ¿Enserio?—dijo el hombre fingiendo estar extrañado—estoy seguro de haber visto que usted era la dueña de este pañuelo hace unos segundos—la tomo de la mano y le coloco el pañuelo en la palma de la mano, después cerro su mano con delicadeza y sujeto la pequeña mano de la ojiperla entre las suyas._

_—p-perdone… —Hinata parpadeo confundida y desvió la mirada—no haga e-eso… p-por favor—le pidió al desconocido quien con una sonrisa y los ojos cerrados la soltó con delicadeza._

_—disculpa mi atrevimiento… ni si quiera me he presentado ¡que torpe soy! Jajaja— rio falsamente e hizo una reverencia de ciento ochenta grados—__Mi nombre es Toneri Otsutsuki—se presento ante la Hyuga._

_—U-Un placer Otsutsuki-san… mi nombre es… —._

_—Hyuga Hinata—la interrumpió Toneri—se perfectamente quien es usted… mi madre y mi padre… eran viejos amigos—Dijo Toneri con una sonrisa de lado, tomo una copa de vino tinto que traía un mesero en ese instante—Estoy seguro que a Hiashi-san no le molestara que vayamos a tomar una copa—dijo mientras jugueteaba con el vino._

_—¡Hinata!—la mencionada viro el rostro hacia la persona que clamaba su nombre, sus ojos brillaron por un momento al ver una rubia cabellera acercarse hacía ella, Toneri simplemente miro de mala gana al tipo que le había robado toda la atención de la Hyuga._

_—U-Uzumaki-san—susurro Hinata como saludo cuando lo tubo de frente mostrando su blanca dentadura con una sonrisa zurrona._

_—¡Tienes que venir conmigo ttebayo!… ¡Te voy a presentar a mi padre y a mi madre!—la tomo de la mano y estaba a punto de retirarse cuando Toneri tomo del brazo a la Hyuga._

_—Disculpa pero la señorita y yo estábamos teniendo una amena charla—dijo Toneri con una sonrisa falsa._

_—¡Lo siento mucho!—Naruto hizo una reverencia—¡Estoy seguro que más tarde tendrán su "amena charla" por ahora me robo a esta linda "señorita" ttebayo—inconscientemente Naruto se burlo del muchacho, le sonrío como él solamente sabe hacerlo y se llevo a una sonrojada Hinata. _

* * *

Fue una gran sorpresa para la Hyuga despertarse con los rayos del sol, desde hace algunos meses que este se empañaba en esconderse entre las nubes haciendo que los habitantes de la ciudad de Konoha se acostumbraran a los días nublados y fríos.

Se levanto con un poco de pesadez y se dirigió a su baño, se lavo los dientes, se dio una buena ducha con agua tibia para despertar como debe de ser y se puso su uniforme del colegio, después sin muchos ánimos bajo a desayunar y como era de costumbre, su padre no la acompañaría en el desayuno.

—Buenos días Hinata-sama—saludo su mayordomo Ko con una respetuosa reverencia.

—Buenos días Ko-san—respondió ella mientras se sentaba en la mesa y se serbia un poco de jugo de naranja— ¿Dónde está Otto-san?—pregunto más por costumbre que de corazón.

—Hoy tenía una reunión muy importante con Namikaze Minato—respondió el mayordomo.

—Ya veo—contesto Hinata mientras perdía su mirada en su desayuno—_Mi padre está muy interesado en esa familia_—pensó internamente.

* * *

Llego a la academia con cinco minutos de adelanto, tomo sus zapatos del casillero correspondientes y se dirigió a su salón para tomar la primera clase del día.

Llego al aula y la encontró completamente vacía, nadie llegaba temprano a clases y mucho menos con Kakashi, él siempre llegaba tarde, dirigió su vista a la ventana y se perdió en sus pensamientos.

Esperaba estar sola como unos diez o quince minutos pero para su repentina sorpresa una bolsa escolar se dejo caer en la silla que estaba alado de ella haciendo que diera un brinco del susto, viro la mirada y se topo con un par de ojos azules que la veían fijamente.

—Buenos días ¡ttebayo!—saludo con una sonrisa enseñando toda su dentadura.

Ella alzo ambas cejas y enfoco su vista nuevamente hacia la ventana, al ver que ella lo ignoraba el rubio hizo un puchero y se acerco a ella, puso una de sus manos en su cabeza y la otra la recargo en paleta de la butaca.

—¡Buenos días Hinata-chan!—Saludo el rubio nuevamente, ella giro la vista con el ceño fruncido decidida a pedirle que guardara su distancia para con ella pero no contaba con que el rubio se acercara demasiado a ella, sus mejillas ardieron en un ligero color carmesí cuando sus labios fueron a dar a la mejilla del rubio, este se sorprendió un poco y al igual que ella sus mejillas se sonrojaron aun que por el tono de piel, no se noto tanto como los de la ojiperla.

Después de unos cuantos segundos ella se separo bruscamente y lo empujo para que se apartara.

—¡¿Q-que crees… q-que haces?!—dijo la ojiperla mientras con una de sus manos cubría sus labios y parte de sus mejillas sonrojadas.

—y-yo… y-yo no… —tartamudeo el rubio desviando la mirada, se rasco la nuca y después sonrió como idiota. Una corriente eléctrica recorrió el cuerpo de la ojiperla, aquella sonrisa no le daba nada de confianza—Gracias… por los buenos días—le dijo con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas, ella se volteó bruscamente y respiro hondo tratando de bajar el sonrojo de sus mejillas.

Hinata nuevamente tomo asiento en su lugar a un con las mejillas pintadas de rojo.

—¡Hoy quiero presentarte a alguien!—dijo el rubio animado mientras se sentaba a lado de Hinata quien lo ignoro olímpicamente—aun que es un poco agresiva… estoy seguro que te caerá muy bien—Hinata volteo a verlo con los ojos tristes.

—y-ya te dije q-que no necesito que m-me ayudes—susurro la Hyuga casi en un tono de voz apenas audible, aun así el rubio logro escuchar lo que ella decía ya que él salón de clases estaba en total silencio.

—¡soy un ángel!… ¿recuerdas?—las mejillas de Hinata nuevamente se llenaron de un ligero color carmesí mientras sus ojos se habrían de par en par—yo soy tu ángel y prometí ayudarte… así que… por favor Hinata… no me rechaces—le pidió el rubio decidido.

Hinata simplemente le dirigió la mirada un poco confundida, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que pudo confiar en alguien?

Después de la primera hora, todo el mundo salió corriendo hacia la cafetería ya que esta en un dos por tres se llenaba y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos la comida se acababa, claro que no todos compraban en la cafetería, algunos cuantos llevaban almuerzos desde sus casa tal como Hinata lo hacía desde que tenía memoria, le gustaba más la comida que preparaba su chef personal, Minori esa amable chef que cuando era niña le daba a hurtadillas de su padre rollos de canela.

Subió a la azotea junto con su bentou que resulto ser arroz con camarón y rollitos de primavera y de postre, su favorito, los ya mencionados rollitos de canela, se sentó en el suelo a saborear su rico almuerzo, mientras sacaba sus palillos para comer, la puerta de la azotea se abrió repentinamente.

—¡Hinata aquí estas te estaba buscando ttebayo!—grito animado el rubio escandaloso, Hinata lo observo confundida—quería presentarte a alguien ¿recuerdas?—se hizo a un lado y atrás de él entro una chica de cabello rojo y ojos muy bonitos color violeta opacados por unos lentes cafés.

—¡Ohao!—saludo la chica con una ligera sonrisa mientras se acomodaba los lentes—con que tu eres la famosa Hyuga Hinata de la que tanto habla mi hermanito ¿verdad?—le pregunto mientras se acercaba a ella y le extendía la mano a una confundida Hinata—Soy Karin Namikaze Uzumaki… la hermana menor de aquel idiota—señalo al rubio, Hinata con un poco de desconfianza le extendió la mano y la pelirroja se aferro a ella y la zarandeo animadamente.

—¡oye Karin!… ¿a quien le dice idiota!—replico el rubio con un puchero.

—¿no es obvio?… eres el único idiota aquí—le contesto la pelirroja.

Hinata observo con una gotita en la cabeza la conversación que llevaban a cabo los hermanos Namikaze-Uzumaki, un poco confundida tomo sus palillos y se llevo el bocado a la boca.

—¿Qué comes?—le pregunto Karin mientras se acercaba curiosa a su bentou.

—s-son… s-son—Hinata se puso un poco nerviosa, esa chica era más curiosa que el rubio.

—¡son rollitos de primavera!—exclamo emocionada la pelirroja—¡¿los hizo tu mamá?!—pregunto Karin sin saber el enorme dolor que esa pregunta le había causado a la Hyuga.

—D-Desde hace mucho que… m-mi madre no cocina para mí—susurro Hinata dolida, Karin la vio avergonzada por su imprudencia y Naruto le dirigió una mirada de compasión.

—l-lo siento mucho—se disculpo Karin, Hinata negó con la cabeza, extendió su comida hacía la pelirroja.

—m-mi chef me p-preparo mucho… e-estoy llena… ¿Q-Quiere probar?—Karin asintió gustosa entendiendo que Hinata quería deshacer la tención que se había hecho por aquella incomoda pregunta.

Naruto vio los pasos tímidos y los tiernos sonrojos de aquella muchacha, entonces se dio cuenta, Hinata… nunca antes había compartido su bentou con otra persona.

—_Definitivamente voy a protegerte ttebayo_—pensó con una sonrisa.

* * *

La empresa Otsutsuki en su tiempo fue una de las empresas más importantes del mundo, hoteles, centros comerciales, escuelas privadas, tratos y contactos de las personas más ricas y poderosas del mundo, en su tiempo trabajar para las empresas Otsutsuki era un privilegio y la paga era rigurosa pues con un sueldo podrías cubrir más de tus necesidades básicas.

No obstante hace una década apareció un fuerte rival para las empresas Otsutsuki, las empresas Hyuga arrasaron con todo a su paso ganándose la confianza de más de una empresa y de esa manera la empresa Hyuga creció dejando casi en banca rota a la empresa Otsutsuki.

Kaguya Otsutsuki en un intento de desesperación planeo hacer las empresas Hyuga y Otsutsuki uno solo, más sin embargo Hiashi Hyuga se negó a su oferta ya que todo el mundo sabía que aquella empresa no tenía remedio y no iba a permitir que el imperio Hyuga que le costó tiempo y dinero levantar callera en manos de una artimaña como Kaguya.

Su única salvación era unir a las empresas por la fuerza… y esa era la misión de Toneri el heredero de aquellas empresas perdidas… su trabajo era enamorar a la princesita Hyuga, como él la llamaba, y casarse con ella para unir ambas empresas, pero al parecer alguien más ya se la había adelantado.

—¡Esto no puede estar pasando!—reventaba de rabia una mujer de cabellera blanca.

—Ese mocoso llego junto con ella ¿qué esperabas que hiciera?—se defendió Toneri.

—¡eres un bueno para nada!—grito nuevamente la mujer desde su escritorio—¡¿qué tan difícil es enamorar a una chiquilla malcriada?!—dijo explotando de furia.

—hey… la cosa a un no esta pérdida… es la primera vez que socializamos… además… estoy seguro que estuvo pensando en mi toda la noche—dijo Toneri confiado de su apuesta y bien parecida apariencia subiendo los pies al escritorio.

—a un idiota como tu… ni si quiera en mi más locos sueños—dijo Kaguya con sarcasmo viendo al haragán de su hijo—¡baja los pies de la mesa!… ¡¿crees que esto es un bar o que te crees?!—dijo molesta—mejor ve a trabajar o mínimo pensar en cómo vas a enamorar a esa chiquilla—y lo corrió de su oficina con más regaños e insultos.

* * *

Al terminar el receso, los tres regresaron a sus respectivas aulas.

Después de la última clase, Hinata se dirigió a su casillero, saco sus zapatos y dejo los anteriores.

Del otro extremo de los casilleros se encontraban Nagato y Suigetsu, ambos la miraban de reojo y después sonreían con malicia.

Hinata, sin darse cuenta que Nagato se acercaba por atrás, se agacho para ponerse bien los zapatos cuando una mano la tomo del brazo y la jalo hacia enfrente haciendo que ella estuviera a punto de caer y los mismos brazos la sostuvieron para impedirlo, alzo la vista para toparse con un par de gafas cafés y un cabello pelirrojo.

—K-Karin-san—susurro sorprendida a la pelirroja que mantenía el seño fruncido.

—¿Estás bien Hinata?—le pregunto el rubio que se encontraba frente a ella dándole la espalda y con las manos empuñadas.

—¿Qué?—pregunto confundida.

—Oye chico nuevo… no te metas en lo que no te importa—le dijo Nagato con voz seria y seño fruncido.

—Hinata es mi amiga y no voy a permitir que te burles de ella—le contesto el rubio con una voz espeluznante

—jajaja con que al chico nuevo le gustan las fáciles ¿no? Jajajaja—rio Nagato seguido de la risa de Suigetsu y algunos que se encontraban presentes, sin embargo la risa le duro poco cuando un puño se dejo caer con fuerza sobre su estomago seguido de una patada en la cara dejándolo semi inconsciente.

—tal vez mi hermano sea demasiado noble para no golpearte desde un principio—dijo Karin la causante de que Nagato se hallara en el suelo—pero yo no soy igual que él —amenazo mientras seguía de largo, Suigetsu la vio de arriba abajo.

—_Que chica_—pensó asombrado mientras la veía caminar.

Naruto se dio medio vuelta y cogió de la mano a Hinata quien aun estaba confundida por lo que acababa de suceder, la llevo hasta el estacionamiento donde se encontraba su carro y le abrió la puerta del copiloto.

—No es… necesario—susurro Hinata pero el rubio le dirigió una mirada un tanto seria que sin duda ella no pudo contradecir, cuando finalmente estuvo dentro del carro Naruto cerró la puerta no sin antes sonreír de oreja a oreja.

Naruto ocupo el asiento del copiloto y encendió el carro, vio de reojo a Hinata y sonrió al verla sonrojada y escondida entre sus libros, se acerco a ella con la mirada fija en sus ojos, la ojiperla abrió los ojos como plato al tenerlo tan cerca, el rubio rodeo su cintura y cerró los ojos, ambos casi podían sentir el aliento del otro, Hinata un poco confundida observo cada facción de su rostro, su nariz un poco respingada, sus largas pestañas, sus extrañas marcas en las mejillas que la tentaban a acariciar su rostro y sus labios, sus labios parecían suaves, carnosos y un poco hinchados, ella también se fue acercando a él con la mera intención de probarlos, dejándose llevar por sus instintos y pensando que él quería lo mismo.

—¡aquí esta!—dijo el rubio animado mientras se alejaba y jalaba el cinturón de seguridad, Hinata abrió los ojos un tanto sonrojada, avergonzada y enojada consigo misma—¡vámonos!—y hecho andar el carro, lo que Hinata no sabía es que el rubio tenía la intención de besarla tal como ella pensaba, pero se abstuvo de hacerlo pensando en que ella se enfadaría mucho con él en especial porque la obligo a besarle la mejilla "accidentalmente" aquella mañana.

—P-Pero… ¿Karin-san?—pregunto Hinata con un poco de enfado en su voz escondiendo sus mejillas para que él no notara el sonrojo en ellas.

—se fue con Ino mi otra hermana… les encanta ir de compras… Karin quería invitarte pero yo no la deje ttebayo—confeso el rubio orgulloso.

— ¿Por qué?—pregunto Hinata confundida.

—hoy no te soltare en lo que resta del día—contesto Naruto ligeramente sonrojado

Nuevamente la ojiperla lo vio sorprendida.

—Pero yo… no puedo… —dijo Hinata entre susurros con los ojos perdidos.

—descuida, si es por tu padre no te preocupes… mi padre me comento esta mañana que tendrían una junta muy importante y que durara horas y seguro llegaran muy tarde ttebayo—dijo el rubio sin perder la vista del camino

—No… no es eso—contesto Hinata mordiendo su labio inferior—Detente—susurro un poco dudosa.

— ¿Qué?… ¿Por qué?—pregunto el rubio un poco confundido.

—Por favor—le pidió nuevamente.

—Hinata recuerda lo que hablamos ayer—él rubio estaciono el auto.

—recuerdo a verte dicho que no era necesario—dijo Hinata con el ceño fruncido.

—recuerdo a verte dicho que yo era tu ángel guardián— contraataco el rubio.

Hinata abrió los ojos de par en par, nuevamente esa frase la llenaba de recuerdos, recuerdos hermosos que siempre creyó que nunca volverían a suceder.

—¿c-como sé que puedo c-confiar en ti?—le pregunto con los ojos llorosos—¿C-Cómo se que n-no quieres lastimarme?… ¿C-cómo se que tus i-intenciones son buenas?—pregunto abrazando con fuerza sus libros y oprimiendo algunas lagrimas que querían salir.

.

.

.

—Entiendo que no confíes en mi… —dijo el rubio rompiendo el silencio que se había creado—pero… sabes algo—Naruto trato de hacer algo que parecía ser una sonrisa, Hinata alzo la mirada y lo vio, nuevamente abrió los ojos de par en par.

—S-Sus ojos… —pensó asombrada—s-sus ojos parecen estar… tristes—el rubio la miraba con unos ojos que parecían estar heridos por dentro, no entendía la reacción del rubio ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué parecía estar muy herido? ¿Acaso él había pasado lo mismo que ella? ¿O simplemente…?

—me dolió un poco que no confíes en mi ttebayo—dijo el rubio con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa zurrona falsa, en sus largas pestañas pudo notar unas cuantas gotitas de agua salada, abrió los ojos y bajo la mirada —Hinata… quiero ser más que tu ángel… yo… quiero ser tu mejor amigo—dijo tratando de sonar lo más sincero que pudo haber sido en su corta vida—pero… si tú no puedes confiar en mi… está bien lo acepto… me ganare tu confianza así me lleve toda la vida… y lo único que te pido… es que… te arriesgues un poco—le extendió la mano, la sonrisa que Hinata vio en él… era…

—_Hermosa…_ —Con un poco de desconfianza Hinata… acepto su mano… roso la punta de sus dedos y en cuanto menos lo espero… Naruto la jalo hacia él y la rodeo con sus fuertes brazos, la estrecho sin medir mucho su fuerza pero no la lastimo al contrario, el abrazo del rubio la inundo en una calidez que la hacía sentir tan bien que ella solo cerró los ojos y se dejo abrazar por el torpe rubio.

—gracias… Hinata… —susurro el rubio sobre su cuello y la estrecho más entre sus brazos.

_"en definitiva es un ángel guardián Uzumaki-san"_

* * *

**gracias por su atención **

**Es la primera vez que Toneri sale en mis fics**

**Necesitaba una distracción para ellos**

**como se darán cuenta hay mucha química entre Naruto y Hinata.**

**ammmm **

**no sera la ultima vez que Toneri sale en mis fics **

**pero en los que están ahorita en proceso **

**s****olamente saldrá en este**

**sayonara.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¿reviews?**


End file.
